


the bees will hear of your death and mourn with me

by trashmouthcore



Series: ghostinnit/deadinnit stuff [2]
Category: Dreamp smp, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Bees, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), tommyinnit died, tubbo is one half of the clingy duo now, tubbo tells bees tommy died, tubbo wants a hug, tubbos just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmouthcore/pseuds/trashmouthcore
Summary: tw su-c-detubbo tells the bees of tommys death, so that they can mourn with him.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic only
Series: ghostinnit/deadinnit stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137401
Kudos: 51





	the bees will hear of your death and mourn with me

tubbo doesnt remember where he heard that you were supposed to tell bees when someone has died, maybe phil told him that, because he remembers finding tommy with bees sobbing soon after wilbur died. tommy still doesnt know tubbo saw him.

or maybe he just heard it around, or techno or wilbur told him, he really didnt remember. but it doesnt really matter does it?

he found himself in his bee sanctuary after tommys funeral. the weather outside seemed to match the occasion, rainy and thundering, as if the sky was crying for tommy and all his loved ones.

he was a bit soaked, the rain having poured down on him as he rushed to the bees, finally getting in and sliding down the doors, sobs wracking his body.

in a way, the bees seemed worried or confused. a few flew over to him hovering around him, waiting for tubbo to talk to him.

it took tubbo a few minutes to talk to the bees, needing to calm down so when he decided to talk what would come out wasnt only stutters and heaves and hiccups.

“he’s - hes gone..”

he still stuttered, but atleast what he said was understandable.

he laughed a bit, quietly.

“i kind of hope that he comes back as a ghost… if he had a choice, i dont think he would though. he did kill himself, but.. i dont know. maybe its selfish of me to think about.”

tubbo sighed, leaving his head back. the bees buzzed a bit closer, as if interested or in a way to comfort the boy.

“he was my best friend, i already miss him a ton.. he would probably want me to move on as quick as possible, especially in his state.”

tubbo subconsciously moved his hand to grip his compass, now pointing to nothing important. it still had some meaning though.

“we should talk more later, i probably have some sort of presidenty things i need to do. maybe ill tell you my greatest stories of him, in a way to honour his name, y’know?”

tubbo shakily pushed himself up from the ground, brushing off his suit and walking to the doors of the bee sanctuary and sighed, straightening himself before taking his leave.

“rest well, tommy.”


End file.
